A purge and trap concentrator, such as the Tekmar-Dohrmann Velocity XPT Sample Concentrator, receives a liquid sample that typically includes volatile compounds. When the purge and trap concentrator passes a purge gas through the sample, volatile compounds are purged from the liquid as gas or vapor and trapped in a trap. The trapped volatile compounds are then transferred to a gas chromatograph or other chemical analysis instrument for chemical analysis. The purge and trap concentrator can heat the liquid sample to a precisely reproducible temperature to improve extraction of volatile organic compounds (VOCs) and ensure repeatability of the chemical analysis. The analysis cycle time needed to inject a liquid sample, heat it to the correct temperature, purge the volatile sample from the liquid, drain the purge and trap concentrator, and bake and cool the trap to prepare it for the next sample sets a limit on the rate at which the purge and trap concentrator can complete processing of multiple samples. In an environment where samples can be delivered at a high rate, and a high speed gas chromatograph or other gas analyzer can analyze samples at a high rate, the purge and trap concentrator becomes a limiting factor or bottleneck for production speed. There is a need to reduce the analysis cycle time of the purge and trap concentrator to improve productivity in chemical analysis of volatile compounds.